1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitted component and, more particularly, to a knitted component with an adjustable knitted portion.
2. Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of apparel, footwear, and other articles can include one or more knitted components. The knitted component can add desirable texture to the article. The component can also be durable and strong. Moreover, manufacture of the article can be facilitated due to the efficiencies provided by the knitting process.
For example, articles of footwear can include one or more knitted components. The knitted component can at least partially define the upper of the footwear. The knitted component can be relatively lightweight and, yet, durable enough to withstand the rigors of intense exercise. These knitted articles can provide a unique and attractive appearance to the footwear. Moreover, the footwear can be manufactured efficiently.